She Moves In Her Own Way
by katieklutz
Summary: Charlie O'Hara is just coming back from 2 years in Ghana, Africa after joining the Peace Corps. She comes home to meet her mothers new husband and family from La Push,WA. She plans on going back but will there be something in La Push to keep her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story on fanfiction, and i hope you guys like it :D

Review & let me know if i should keep going, thanks guys! (:

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any characters you recognize, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

_'But uh oh, I love her because_

_She moves in her own way.'  
_

__"Goodbye Miss Charlie! We'll miss you so much!" the children of the Ashanti tribe yelled and cried as they circled the young woman.

" You have no idea how I'll miss you my little ones! You better not forget me, I expect letters from all of you. And make sure you're nice to your new teacher!" she said as she started to get choked up. These children, and even this tribe, had been her life for the past two years, and she had watched them grow in more ways than she ever thought possible. She didn't know how she was expected to go back when there was so much work still to be done here, but her two years on her mission were complete, and she was forced to go back for a while before she was eligible again. Joining the Peace Corps had been one of her biggest dreams ever since she could remember. She had been what people had called a child prodigy and had graduated college by the time she was 18. Instead of doing what was expected of someone of her intelligence, Charlie had joined the Peace Corps and decided to teach and counsel others in need instead, much to the dismay of her favorite professors. It had taken her a while to adjust, but she soon realized that teaching and helping others was what she was put on this earth for, and the two years she had spent in Ghana were the happiest she had ever had. The only thing she truly longed for was a companion, someone to love her for who she was, and to be by her side, but that took a back burner once she had come to Ghana.

"Charlotte, its time to leave, the plane leaves in a couple hours, and you know we have to go through customs and that will take a while."

" Yes Rich, I'll be there in a second." she all but whispered as she fiercely hugged every person surrounding her, tears rolling off her cheeks and onto the others.

" I promise I'll come back to you guys, it wont be long. Don't be sad." as she kissed the last few children on the foreheads. She gathered her bags that were not on the truck, and slowly moved towards Rich, the director of the Peace Corps in this region. She quickly heaved her worn out bags into the bed of the truck, and jumped into her seat. As he started the truck, she looked back at her new family, and couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely now. She watched them waving at her until they looked like specs of dust in the distance.

" It never gets easier Char, but I know you, you'll be back." Rich said as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

" I guess I just feel like there's so much I can do here still, and I just wish I wasn't being forced to go back home." Charlie muttered. A wave of homesickness hit her as she began to think of her mother at home, and how lonely she was after her father passed away a few years before, and how her 3 older brothers lived spread out across the country. Thankfully her mother had remarried during the first year of her mission, and had moved to a small reservation in Washington. She was excited to meet her new father in law, apparently a kind man who had the most 'soulful eyes', according to her mother. He was sadly bound to a wheelchair, but her mother had told her she had never met a man so full of life. And with this marriage she gained 3 siblings. A younger brother, 18, and two older sisters, one who was married in Hawaii, and another who was off traveling in Europe with a few friends.

Of course she was excited to meet her new family, but she belonged here, in Ghana, where she was needed. Sighing, she looked out the window at the beautiful safari like back round, and caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirror. She stuck out like a sore thumb in Ghana, and really anywhere fish belly white wasn't popular, O' Hara being her surname. She was petite, at 5'2 with a small frame and medium curves. Her skin was white and almost completely freckled due to being in the sun everyday, and her incredibly curly copper hair was pulled into a sloppy side braid. Her eyes were the only feature of herself that she actually appreciated because they were a deep emerald green with an almost black greenish outline. When she had first arrived to the Ashanti tribe, the children had thought she was an alien, never seeing someone of her coloring before, especially her bright copper hair, and eyes. Charlie had won them over quickly though with her warm disposition, and quirky humor. She really was going to miss these amazing people, who in these two years had taught her more than she ever thought possible.

" Alright Charles, time to get up." Rick said shaking her shoulder. She jumped quickly, not even realizing she had fallen asleep.

"Thanks for everything Rick, I appreciate it so much." Charlie said as she hugged Rick goodbye. He had helped her all the way through the airport, and it was now time to board the plane.

" No problem kiddo, I'll miss you. Keep in touch, yeah? And you better believe ill be seeing you soon." With a final hug, he watched her grab her bags and board on to the plane. Getting settled in her seat, Charlotte closed her eyes preparing herself for the plane ride, not realizing that the adventure was just about to begin.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? id love some honest opinons, i dont mind criticism (:**

**review & let me know! thanks for reading! (:**

**oh& i dont know how to find a beta, but if anyone likes the story, id love someone to help!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is my first story on fanfiction, and i hope you guys like it :D

Review & let me know if i should keep going, this is the 2nd chapter i had done, thanks guys! (:

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any characters you recognize, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

_Chapter 2._**

_'Someday you'll sing it out loud,_

_One day this will make you proud.'_

"Excuse me, miss! Miss!" a gruff voice said next to her, shaking her arm. Charlie awoke with a start.

"We're here." The man said quickly, as he grabbed his laptop and put all of his belongings together. It took a minute for Charlie to realize where she was.

"Oh, okay, thank you." She mumbled. She had been put next to the most unfriendly man on the planet, or at least she was convinced she was. In the beginning of the flight Charlie had offered to share her chips with him, and tried to begin a conversation, but was abruptly cut off when the man shoved his headphones into his ears, muttering about over friendly youth. She stood up stretching her sore limbs, and trying to get the feeling back in her legs. Quickly grabbing her carry on bags, she got in line to exit the plane. Looking out the window, she saw the weather and groaned. She had gotten used to the incredibly hot weather of Africa, and being in one of the rainiest states in the U.S, no matter for how short the time, was going to be a downer. Thank god Rick had told her to bring her Rutgers hoodie with her on the plane, although it wouldn't help much. Charlie was in a pair of short cargo shorts, a worn out t shirt, and converse. An old hoodie wouldn't help her much in her battle against the elements. Sighing, she exited the plane, and went to find her mother, still trying to rid the feeling of numbness in her legs. After a couple minutes of walking and looking she still couldn't find a head of copper hair matching her own. Charlie suddenly heard two loud voices coming her way.

" Oh crap. Oh crap! Goddamit Embry I told you we had to leave earlier!"

" I'm sorry man! I said I was sorry! I was just so hungry! I'm sure she's fine! Cathy said she'd be here, I'm sure she didn't walk off with a stranger. Calm down Jake."

" My dad is going to kill me! The first time I'm supposed to meet my new sister, and I lost her. Oh wait, I didn't even get to lose her, cause I didn't have her in the first place!"

At this Charlie turned around. Maybe these two were supposed to pick her up instead of her mom. When she turned she was surprised, no shocked, at the sight she saw. Two very large Native American men standing there frantically searching the crowds, and at this her shock turned into amusement. These two fully grown men looked like little boys lost and afraid of getting in trouble. The two men looked to be brothers, both extremely tall, and muscled, with beautiful russet skin. If you looked closely though, you could see the differences. The one, who she assumed to be Jake, was absolutely massive, towering over the other boy by quite a bit. He stood at what she though maybe 6'7, and his frame was also much larger than the other boys, although the other boy with the odd name, Emery maybe, could hardly be called small. She took a deep breath and slowly moved towards the boys, hoping they were here to pick her up, and tapped them on the back.

" Hi guys, are you by any chance looking for a Charlotte O'Hara?" she said with a bright smile. The guys looked down at the small girl who seemed to be a little older than them.

" Yes! Do you know where she is?! We came late because of this idiot over here," Jake paused to hit the other boy, " and now I'm going to be in huge trouble because she's my new sister, and I have to find her, and oh man my dads gonna kill me." he said frantically, his words tumbling out.

" Well, then its nice to meet you bro, I'm Charlotte, but call me Charlie. Don't worry I'm found!" Charlie said with a giggle.

" Oh thank god!" Jake said and his face filled with relief following by a huge smile.

" My names Jacob, but you could call me Jake, and I'm your new brother." and with that he picked Charlie up into a huge bear hug. After getting over the shock of being up so high and the intense heat he produced, Charlie laughed and Jake quickly put her down.

" Well its nice to meet ya Jake, and boy am I glad I don't have to worry about the wicked step brother. You seem to be a sweetie." Charlie truly was relieved, she was afraid she was going to be stuck with some spoiled teen who got everything he wanted. After living in a third world country she had a new appreciation for even the simplest of things, and wouldn't be able to stand living with someone who could only whine about what they didn't have, instead of appreciating what they did have.

" Hey, I don't remember any evil step- brothers, its always the girls that are the wicked step- sisters, like in Cinderella!"

" Wow Jake, I'm glad my new brother can recall all the characters in a Disney princess movie, that's something to be proud of. Can you name all the spice girls too?" Charlie teased with a grin. They were easily falling into the sibling roles already. With a blush Jacob quickly remembered his friend standing next to him.

" Oh this is my best friend Embry Call." he said pointing to the other boy. Embry quickly pulled her into a hug.

" Jeez you boys are hot! Are you sure you don't have fevers? Why don't we go get you some tea." Charlie said, quickly changing into a mothering tone.

" Well thank you sweetheart, I think you're very appealing as well," Embry said with a wink and a devilish smile, " but no, we don't have fevers. A couple of us on the rez have high temps, it's a genetic thing. But lets get back to the main topic on how you think I'm hot, and how maybe you can help me find a way to cool down or I can help you find a way to warm up?"

At this Charlie turned scarlet while behind her she heard what she thought was a growl.

" Embry, that is MY sister. You don't put a filthy paw on her." Jacob said in a low voice, while his whole frame seemed to blur. Charlie quickly put a hand on Jake's forearm, which seemed to calm him some. She was used to old protective brothers, already having three biological ones, and she quickly learned how to calm them down, but even though she had just met Jake he seemed to slip into it pretty quickly. She smiled, remembering all the times her brothers had beat up the neighborhood boys for even so much as looking at her while she was growing up.

" Don't worry Jake, I was one of the only girls on my mission, and I grew up with three older brothers and all of their friends, I know how to handle a couple comments from a clown or two." She said with a smile, and with that she turned on her heal, facing Embry.

" Now apologize to Jake, Embry." She said with a pointed look.

" Fine sorry.' he mumbled. 'Anyways, after I was rudely interrupted by Jake, I was going to ask if we could go get something to eat, and I guess Jake can come too." Charlie and Jacob laughed, and with a quick punch from Jacob to Embry, the three were off to find the rest of Charlie's luggage, their friendship good as new.

" So quick question Jake, how old are you? I think my mom told me the wrong age. She told me I was going to have a younger brother not one my own age, or older." Charlie truly was puzzled. She could have sworn her mother had said 17, not 23.

" Oh, I'm 17, so is Embry, but itd be awesome if I was older." Jacob said with a wistful smile. Charlie stopped walking.

"How are you only 17?" Charlie was completely shocked. They could both pass for mid twenties at least!

" It's another genetic defect we have on the rez." Jacob said quickly, " Anyways, where do you want to eat?" Chalrie didnt seem to notice the quick change of subject as she was already focusing on the rumbing of her own stomach.

" McDonalds! I've been crazing a big mac for two years!"

" Awesome, lets just get everything to the car, and we'll head out." Jake and Embry high-fived, glad to have an excuse to go to their favorite fast food place, not that they needed one, and grabbed Charlie's bags. Charlie hung back, watching the two boys in front of her. She could read people pretty easily, and these two seemed to be a pair of kind hearted, loving, and very goofy kids, and hopefully everyone else she met followed suit. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, maybe this visit wasn't going to be too bad.

"Charlie come on! Food is waiting for us! Food!"

" Coming!" she laughed. Yeah, this definitely wasn't going to be bad.

* * *

**Alrighty, that was chapter 2. Normally i wont update this fast, but i already had it done haha (:**

**okay so what do you guys think? good? bad?**

**id love some feedback/criticism/suggestions. or if ya just want to say hi haha.**

**thanks for reading guys! (:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again guys, i'm so sorry for the delay! i was pretty sick for a while, and had to go back to school and catch up, but on the bright side, i had more time to write, so i should be updating regularly! again im so sorry!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and offered to help me, i appreciate it so much, and it makes me want to write more, and a special thanks to my beta lorelai love stellar :D

oh, and a mistake i made before, Jake's actually 18 in this fic, and i wrote 17 before in chapter 2 i believe, so sorry about that!

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any characters you recognize, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3._**

_'I'm on my high horse, please don't shoot me down, I land feet flat,  
_

_Then walk a million miles with New Orleans on my back.' ( Some Weezy for you guys :D)  
_

" Okay, one more time, explain to me why you went to the middle of Africa for two years. Need I remind you there is no electricity there? That means no TV," Embry said, taking a bite of his Big Mac. Suddenly, his eyes widened, causing Jake and Charlie to wonder if maybe he'd choked or something.

"Oh God…That means no XBOX either! You're a crazy woman!" Embry exclaimed, part of his half chewed burger spraying out of his mouth. Jacob barked a laugh and hit his shoulder, attempting to scold him but failing miserably, while Charlie quickly moved out of his way. Once she was sure that no more flying burger projectiles would be headed her way and she'd managed to stop laughing at Embry's declaration, she went back to eating her own burger, a sense of pure happiness coming over her. She had been laughing nonstop since the trio had started their journey to McDonald's. There were no words to describe how much she had missed normal, American food, and these two were the highlight of her day by far, although that was not a hard feat considering her partner on the plane. She had forgotten how rude some Americans could be, she had quickly gotten accustomed to the warm welcoming nature of the African people, and being next to a guy who couldn't even bother to talk to her was quite a culture shock.

"So Charlie…" Jake began, getting back into what seemed like the 200th question she'd been forced to answer. She felt like these boys must know more about her than anyone else at this point just by the sheer amount of questions she had answered.

"Guys come on, what is this? The Spanish Inquisition? Or should I say Quileute Inquisition?" Charlie said, chuckling at her own joke. She had been known by many for her dorky sense of humor, although Charlie believed herself to be the funniest person she had met; after all, she did laugh at all of her jokes.

"Wow, that is possibly the lamest joke I have ever heard and my best friends are Jake and Quil," Embry said with a playful eye roll.

"Coming from you, master of the most pathetic pick up lines ever used in universe, that really doesn't say much, Embry," Jake quickly retorted. The two friends picked up their bickering again; this had been happening at about twenty minute intervals since Charlie had arrived in Washington. Charlie thought it would get old, but to her surprise, it was still amusing each time.

"Back to the questioning Miss O'Hara," Embry said in a horrible attempt of a British accent. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Charlie flushed bright red, and looked down at her hands.

" Erm, no, I don't actually." Charlie mumbled, staring intensly at the floor hoping it would open up and swollow her whole.

" Really? Hmm, maybe we can fix that…" Before Embry could finish his sentence, he was down on the floor.

"Embry, I will not keep having this conversation. MY sister," Jake rumbled lowly, although Charlie was already calming him down, putting her hand on his arm even before Embry finished his question.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. It's just hard to notice your new sister is beautiful, and not to mention fresh meat. And did you have to knock me down on the floor? The McDonalds floor?" Embry grumbled, jumping up quick and violently trying to shake off all the 'dirt' off of his clothing.

"Aw but Em, I think you look oh so handsome with that old French fry in your hair." Charlie said with a wink, and Embry quickly attacked his hair, trying desperately to get out the garbage.

"Okay guys, well since that's over with, I think it's time to head home. Charls must be exhausted, and I know Dad and Cathy are super excited and probably wondering where we are," he said as he helped Charlie up and threw out their trays.

The three walked towards the car. The whole car ride to the small reservation was filled with more questions than Charlie could keep up with. When the car finally stopped in front of the house, she was out faster than she thought possible and into her mother's warm embrace. It had truly been far too long since she was in her mother's arms, and both women were tearing up at this fact. She buried her head in her mother's shoulder, quietly crying, feeling full of peace—the kind of peace only a mother could give.

" I missed you, my a stoirin,*" Cathy whispered in her daughter's ear, and Charlie's smile widened at the pet name her mother had called all of her children.

"I missed you too ma, I really did. I have so many pictures to show you, and I brought you presents as well," Charlie said, her hand still securely latched to her mother's arm even as she backed away to get a better look at her. Her mother had barely aged, and her hair was still a vibrant copper color, but her eyes held a happiness she hadn't seen in a very long time. Realizing that the reason for her mother's happiness was sitting so close to her, she quickly spun on her heels to face the man who had caused it.

"You must be Billy! It's so nice to meet you." And with that, Charlie swooped down to hug the older man. "Thank you so much; I haven't seen her this happy in the longest time, and I know it's because of you," she whispered, pulling back to look down at the man as well. He had a huge smile on his face, and she could see Jake so much in this man. He had kind and soulful eyes, just like her mother described, with long silky hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and he had the beautiful russet skin that all of the Quileutes were lucky enough to have. And although he was bound to a chair, this man seemed to exude power and strength from somewhere within.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Charlie, and I'm incredibly excited to have you stay with us for a while. I hope you like fishing. Your mother mentioned something about you fishing back home once in a while." He looked up expectantly with a hopeful look in his eye. Charlie couldn't help but giggle at the Jake-like expression.

"I just happen to love to fish! I did in a lot more actually when I was on my mission. We went on some day trips to different places on our days off. It was so much fun, and I have some awesome fisherman stories to share, especially about this one time when I caught an 18 foot marlin! You know what Billy, I believe this a start to a beautiful friendship." With a giant grin, Charlie began to push Billy back into the house, talking animatedly about all of her recent catches, of course exaggerating dramatically, leaving the boys and her mother to shock at the quick friendship.

"Well," Cathy said, as she cleared her throat. "I guess they like each other well enough. Alright boys, I'm guessing you have the bags." With a quick laugh, she walked in following her love, and her only daughter, leaving the two boys to grumble about carrying the bags and losing their new friend to a man twice their age who also happened to be in a wheelchair. Life was not fair sometimes.

* * *

**Alright so what did you guys think?! Hopefully you liked it :D**

**oh and the name up top * a stoirin, its an irish term of endearment my mom and grandma called me, its means my little love.**

**okay so please review, review, review :D !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm sorry I hate when authors do this but I just wanted to explain why I've neglected this story some. I recently had a death in the family and it was hard to handle and summer came so this story was put on the back burner. As of now I'm planning to finish this story and hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime soon. Thank you to those who have reviewed and read the story so far, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it.

Also I put this on my profile but I'm also very interested in becoming a beta, so if anyone needs any help just let me know.

Thanks again guys! - Kate (:


End file.
